Three Words, Eight Letters, One Meaning I Hate You
by Izabella424
Summary: When your cousin is best friends with the guy you hate and your best friend is in love with your cousin, what's the best way to solve the problem? Cause havoc and mass destruction and end up shoving your own cousin out of the owlery window. Yeah, that'll work. My first story... I hope its ok... please review!


**Three Words, Eight Letters, One Meaning ; I Hate You.**

**Chapter 1 ; The Idiot Blonde**

As I stood, silently watching the platform as it began to fade away, I realised that I was alone. I have such a large family that I have never really been alone before, I thought for a moment, before I decided to relax and just enjoy the peace. But just as I sat down and reached for my bag, so I could read for a bit, the door opened and my cousin, Albus, stumbled in, loudly followed by a tall handsome blonde boy and a short girl with long brown wavy hair that was tied up with a blue ribbon. I put my book back in my bag before moving up so that my cousin could sit next to me but to my surprise, the short brunette sat down first. The blonde boy then sat opposite me, making Albus sit furthest away, meaning I would have to talk to these people. I wasn't good at 'getting to know' people, I usually just sat back with Al while the rest of her family chattered loudly around me. I never really meet anyone new but I suppose I have to make new friends at some point while I'm at Hogwarts, I just didn't realise it would be this soon.  
"Hi Rose," my cousin greeted me. "This is Scorpius Malfoy," he said, motioning towards the blonde boy, "and this, is Autumn Davies." He motioned at the short brunette. "They were both wandering the corridor, looking for compartments and I found them on my way to find you.I thought they might as well come in and sit down because it looks like there isn't many compartments left," he clarified.  
"Hi," I said, to which Scorpius just grunted and slumped further down into his chair. Autumn, however, smiled kindly before holding her hand out for me to shake. "Hey, you must be Rose, Albus was telling me about you before we got here. Apparently you're a fan of reading," she said as I shook her hand. "Yes, I am. I actually quite like many muggle novels. My mother is muggle-born you see so I got introduced to muggle stuff at an early age from my grandparents. So did Al though, because his father often persuades him to go on his trips to his muggle cousin's house. He just doesn't enjoy reading as much as me," I say as I look over to Al who is now trying to talk to Scorpius but the blonde boy just scowls at me, appearing as if he doesn't even notice that Al is speaking. I just ignore him and continue my conversation with Autumn. She is a muggle-born who loves reading just as much, maybe even more, than I do. She has one older brother, who was a wizard, but was sent to Durmstrang because he was staying with his cousin, somewhere nearby, when he got the letter. Because of the magical abilities that the schools have, the headteachers can tell where you are, and are likely to be for a while. Two days after the letter, Autumn's brother's flight back to England was cancelled, due to the plane crashing earlier in the day. He was stuck with his cousin for a while and likes it there so has stayed.  
"What house would you like to be in? For me it's Gryffindor, all my cousins are there so it's likely that I'll be put there too," I ask after telling her as much about Hogwarts in as I could in the time I had.  
"By what you've said, probably Ravenclaw. Gryffindor sounds too lively and action-packed for me. I'd like to be in a house that is quiet and where I can study," she answers, just as the train turns a corner. We look out the window and see a massive castle on top of a Beautiful stony hill, the castle looks magnificent and it isn't what I'd expected from the descriptions my parents had told me when I was younger, though I suppose it makes sense. No one really described the castle much unless it was my parents or my uncle telling war stories. It was rebuilt a lot after the war and all I actually knew that had changed, was that the train took us all the way there now, instead of us going in boats. Something about too many kids being attacked by a giant squid on the way. All four of us gazed in awe at the majestic castle now towering almost above us. The train pulled up at the station as we began to collect our belongings. I grabbed my owl, Hector, and turned to leave the train but Scorpius' foot stuck out in front of me, causing me to trip.  
"Ow, you bloody idiot!" I shout at Scorpius, whose face was now the picture of complete innocence. I glare at him angrily while rubbing my knee. I pick my bag and Hector's cage up and walk off, Al and Autumn following me.  
"What was that about?" Al hisses at me, once Scorpius had dissappeared.  
"What do you mean? The blonde doofus just tripped me up!" I reply, still angry, and very much over reacting. We had only just met, why was he being such a jerk?...  
"Oh... really? I didn't notice, sorry. Are you ok?" He asks me.  
"Yeah, fine." I reply, "But why would he do that?"  
"I dunno, maybe it was an accident?" Autumn suggests.  
"But he was glaring at me as well before and..." I complain but Al interrupts,  
"Glaring at you? Come on Rosie, and if he was 'Glaring', just ignore him." I decide to take Al's advice and just ignore him for awhile. Who knows, maybe it was just an accident and I imagined him glaring? Trust me to 'dramatise' it.  
"First years this way!" Hagrid Shouted. His bushy hair now thinning slightly, also slightly grey-er. I hadn't seen him since Easter because he couldn't come to Uncle Harry's birthday, he had a very bad cold that week. "Oh 'ey Al, Rosie, 'ow're you, 'aven't seen you in ages, you're finally comin' to 'ogwarts!"  
"Hi Hagrid," I say, happily, "Yeah, is Autumn by the way."  
"Umm, hey" she says, nervously, looking up at the half-giant standing before us. Hagrid smiles and leads us towards the castle. All the first years walk in slowly, following the older students but we stop and gather around Professor Longbottom after the doors close behind the other Professor tells us to wait a minute before we goes into the great hall and we follow a short while we enter we walk along the path in between what looked like the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, the Slytherin table on the Left of the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor table to the Right of the Hufflepuff. The front of the room was occupied by a table where all the Professors sat except for Professor Longbottom who was standing next to us with along read names off the list in alphabetical order one by one and the first years walked up to a hat, on top of a stool, playing it on their head in turn as it called out houses after deliberating with the student which house they would suit most.  
"Daniels, Henry." He walked up to the hat and after a short while it shouted;  
"GRYFFINDOR." the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table started clapping.  
"Davies, Autumn." my friend started walking up to the hat nervously.  
"Good luck." I whisper to her. She smiles back ,shyly nodding her head as if to say thanks. She put the hat on and it shouted a minute later.  
"RAVENCLAW." She smiled happily and skipped over to the Ravenclaw table, the students clapping her. It began to get closer to my name and I got nervous.  
"Maccoll, Lisa." was a;  
"HUFFLEPUFF." and then the blonde jerk walked up. He sat there for about 3 minutes before finally the hat decided; "RAVENCLAW." the hat shouted. Everyone was silent. He walked quickly towards the Ravenclaw table, sitting far away from Ravenclaw started clapping slowly clapping as Professor Longbottom continued calling names out. Soon my cousin's name was called and he walked over to the stool. A few seconds after he put the hat on his head the hat shouted loudly.  
"GRYFFINDOR" Al sat up happily before almost running to the Gryffindor table and sitting next to James and Fred, his brother and cousin. Before I knew it my name was called and I slowly walked up to the stool.  
"Another Weasley, how many more are there?" The hat said in my ear to my shock. "Well Gryffindor again would be the obvious choice but you don't seem to be quite as brave as the other Weasleys, but your Hermione Granger's daughter and seem to have inherited her intelligence. I think you would be most suited to;" It Paused.  
"RAVENCLAW" It shouted. I got up and walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Autumn. I was confused. I was the only Weasley/Potter ever to not be sorted into Gryffindor and it was very much a shock, but a shock that I can live with. I felt like I would be lonely without my cousins, but then again I still had Autumn and she seemed nice enough. The only problem was the Idiot Blonde.

* * *

** Hi, this is my first story, it's probably gonna be quite long and it'll take me a while before I upload new chapters, sorry for that. I hope it's ok. Thanks, please please please review because I want to know if it's bad or not, and if anybody is reading it, I will try to upload quickly.  
If you would prefer for me to upload the chapters one by one when I write them, rather than waiting a while but then having constant daily/weekly uploads then please tell me! I apologise again for the fact that it will take quite a while to write, but I am writing it to encourage myself to stick to something for once and not give up on it. Thank you for reading so so so much! :)**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own any recognisable Harry Potter traits, Hogwarts, Rose, Albus, Scorpius ect... That all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling._


End file.
